Bad Puff Day
'Bad Puff Day '''is the 57th episode of Season 8. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii are charting the territory of a male Dandelion Captain Jake named "He Who Blows Wind", when they find out that two twin Dandelions are trying to take over He Who Blows Wind's pride. While they run back to help, they are repeatedly delayed by other animals, and the pirate pals find out that it is difficult being a Dandelion on the Fantasy Forest savannah. Plot The episode begins at the break of dawn where in the savannah realm of the Fantasy Forest, the Disney Junior Club are looking at sleeping dandelions. After the leader of the pride gets waken up by one of the cubs, it roars and some wind comes out of its mouth, leading Kwazii to name it "He Who Blows Wind". He Who Blows Wind then goes on territory patrol, and the pirate pals put on their Magical Creature Power Suits, take some Magical Creature Power Discs, and follow him. While they do so, they chart his territory. However, He Who Blow Wind's dandelionesses call out danger: twin dandelions, who are trying to take over the pride. He Who Blows Wind runs back, and the pirate pals follow him. He Who Blows Wind experiences his first delay when he gets pierced by a myriad of porkupine quills. Captain Jake quickly plucks out all the electrical quills, and He Who Blows Wind continues running. Their second delay happens in the middle of a river, when He Who Blows Wind gets caught in a fight between a chromodile and a slippopotamus. The pirate pals activate their Magical Creature Power Suits and take him across the river. He Who Blows Wind continues running back to his pride. Later, a Quartz Quetzalcoatl tightly wraps its body around He Who Blows Winds. Kwazii activates his Quartz Quetzalcoatl Creature Power Suit and ambushes the Quartz Quetzalcoatl. He releases He Who Blows Wind but has difficultly freeing himself. Captain Jake and He Who Blows Wind continue their run. With nowhere else to hide the cubs, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, and Miles pick up the cubs and return to the Gup-TD while the twin dandelions follow them. They lock down all the Gup-TD's openings. However, the crafty twins climb onto the sunroof and enter from there after one of the cubs accidentally opens up the sunroof. The three then enter the garage and hide in the Slippo Sub. In spite of the safety of the Slippo Sub, the dandelions enter the garage and one of them holds onto the button of the controller (it fell out of Sofia's hand after she closed the opening hatch) that was used to open the opening hatch of the Slippo Sub. Just before the hatch completely opens, He Who Blows Wind arrives. Captain Jake, and later Kwazii activate their Dandelion Creature Power Suits and help He Who Blows Wind fight the twin dandelions. Eventually, He Who Blows Wind chases the twins away. At the end, the pirate pals declare that it is difficult being a dandelion on the savannah realm of the Fantasy Forest, ending the episode. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Bad Hair Day from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 8 images Category:Complete Season 8 episodes Category:Season 8 episodes based on cartoons